Secrets
by AkaiTsuki-KuroiTaiyo
Summary: When Rins power surfaced for the first time, he was seven years old. He started to train in secret, not wanting his family to know. Satan wants to use him to overthrow Assiah. Rin wants to keep his brother save. Will his training under his master be enough to defeat the devil himself? Will Rin be able to keep his knowledge secret from his family? And what does his master want?
1. Awakening

**Hey there!**

 **This is my first fanfiction and English is not my mother tongue so please bear with me... XD**

 **Anyways, please review and tell me what you think. I´d really appreciate it!**

 **And if you notice some terrible mistakes in my spelling and grammar please tell me. Thanks! :)**

 **"Normal speech"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **Disclaimer:** **I own nothing! Ao no Exorcist belongs to Kasue Katō.**

* * *

A young boy with short messy black hair and a blue tint to it was standing in an empty classroom. His eyes were obscured by his bangs. He couldn´t be older than seven years old. As the Teacher entered the classroom the boy kept his head bowed, his tiny hands clenched into fists at his side. The Teacher stopped in front of the boy and looked down on him with a disapproving frown.

"Do you realize the severity of your actions?"

He didn´t answer.

"You can´t just go and hit someone! What were you thinking?"

The young black-haired boy clenched his fists even tighter until his knuckles started to turn white. "They bullied Yukio." he mumbled.

"Then you should have called a teacher for help and not attack them. You nearly broke Nishi-kuns nose!"

The boy remained silent.

"I called your father and he was very disappointed. I won't tolerate such behavior any longer. If you don´t change your attitude, there will be consequences. Do you understand, Rin?"

Rin started to shake slightly in frustration. Why was he the only one being punished? Even Yukio scolded him for fighting. 'I just wanted to protect my little brother! That´s what big brothers do!' He wanted to shout, but at the sight of his teacher's angry and annoyed expression, the blackhead swallowed his angry retort and instead replayed curtly through clenched teeth: "Yes."

"Good. You can leave now. When I talked to your father, he said that he can´t come to get you, but trusts you to make it home on your own. You don´t live far from here, so I don´t see a problem. Now go."

Not acknowledging his teacher the boy grabbed his bag and left without lifting his head, his bangs shadowing his eyes and concealing his raging emotions and thoughts.

He didn´t want to go home. They would just scold him and tell him to apologize, but he didn´t want to apologize. He didn't believe that his actions were wrong. They deserved it! They bullied Yukio! And it was not like he hit them as soon as he saw them bulling his little brother. No, he told them to leave him alone, but they wouldn´t listen!

With these thoughts in mind Rin left the school grounds. He stopped briefly and turned his head right, considering. If he walked down this road he would be home in a few minutes… He hesitated only for a moment, before turning on his heel and walking into the opposite direction moving deeper into the city and farther away from his home.

* * *

While Rin was walking aimlessly through the city, he paid no mind to his surroundings and thus didn´t notice how the traditional two-story houses gave way to rundown apartment complexes and dirty shags. He didn´t see the progressively worse state of the buildings and streets around him.

Rin was so occupied with his thoughts that he wasn´t even aware of the rising number of thugs, drunks and junkies lingering around the road and in the alleyways.

Suddenly the small blackhead's musings came to a screeching halt as he walked into something and was violently thrown to the ground, landing painfully on his behind. Still a bit dazed from being shaken out of his thoughts so suddenly, the boy remained sitting on the ground, his mind still trying to catch up with reality. But before his young mind could process what was happening, a rough hand grabbed the front of his shirt, lifting his small frame into the air and causing his collar to cut painfully into the back of his neck.

Rin's eyes widened fearfully as the man lifted him to eyelevel. The thug had messy bleached hair that looked like it hadn't seen water for a long time. His face and ears were pierced multiple times and his dull gray eyes were clouded. When the man spoke, the boy could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Oi, watch out wer' ya goin' brat! Don't cha know hoo I am, huh? I'll teach ya wat happns to folk's hoo disrespect mee!" Just as these words left the thug's lips, the young boy was already sent flying through the air. Rin screamed out in pain as his back hit the wall and he slid to the ground. As he lifted his head slowly the boy could see the man and his two goons, which he hadn't noticed before, stalking towards him. Their faces were set into masks of sadistic glee and malice. All of Rins senses were screaming at him to stand up and flee, to get away from these men and to run to the safety of his home, but even then his body wouldn't obey his command. He was paralyzed from fear and the pain from his back was numbing his mind.

"I´m... I´m sorry! I ... I didn´t mean to- It wasn´t my intention to run into you! Plea-se l-let me go! I-it won't hap-pen again! PLEASE! "Rin stuttered pleadingly, but his pleas fell to deaf ears. He could only watch as the thugs came closer and closer. The boy pressed his small body into wall in a futile attempt to escape from his tormentors.

"Now, Now dat won´t doo. Ya can´t just run 'nto mee an' expect to get away with dat. It doesn't work dat waaay!" Pain exploded at his side as the man kicked him and he was sent skidding across the asphalt. Before Rin could catch his bearings another foot came down upon his small body, hitting his stomach and sending him back into the wall. This was just the beginning, as the thugs continued to stomp on him and hit him. The young blackhead rolled into a ball, his tiny arms thrown over his head in an attempt to protect himself from the endless pounding he received as small whimpers escaped his mouth. Suddenly the assault stopped. The boy remained lying there for a moment, but when he wasn't hit again, he slowly lifted his head to see what was going on, silently hoping that the thugs had gotten bored and left. But when he finally summoned the strength to look up, he froze. He could feel fear taking over his body, his heart pounding faster in his chest as his wide eyed gaze was looked upon the short knife held in the thug's hand. The silver metal of the blade gleaming dangerously in the dim light of the back street as the leader of the three thugs stalked closer to the terrified boy, a mad glint in his eyes. Rin could see that the thug was saying something, but his mind, consumed with fear, couldn't make out what it was. Only one thought kept repeating itself endlessly in his head.

'Stayawaystayaway' "STAY AWAY!" he screamed desperately, having regained control over his mouth. At this moment, a blue light consumed the alley blinding them and forcing Rin to close his eyes. When he opened them again the young black-haired boy could only watch in awe at the sight before him. The former dark back street was bathed in blue flames. It was then that he noticed that he wasn't in pain anymore, looking down to his hands in wonder he saw that they too were bathed in blue flames, but it didn't hurt. The flames weren't burning him. No, they seemed to protect and comfort him and he had to admit that it felt nice, warm and cozy. A startled yelp reminded Rin that he wasn't alone. As he looked up to where the sound came from he saw the three thugs looking at him fearfully. The leader, who had threatened him just moments ago, was sitting on the ground, his eyes wide open, starring terrified at the burning child. When he locked eyes with the boy the thug seemed to awake from his stupor and scrambled to his feet, running away with his goons right behind him, jelling things like 'demon' or 'monster'.

Rin watched them run away with mixed feelings. He was happy that his tormentors were gone, but saddened that he was called a demon again. He looked around himself, taking in the sight of the blue flames licking at the ground and the walls. As he turned his gaze back to his hands, watching as the flames danced around his fingers, licking at them happily like a dog greeting his master, Rin couldn't help but wonder: 'Am I really a monster, a demon like they were calling me? Father said that I am human, but... Humans cannot summon blue flames. Even those thugs were afraid of me...' Feeling depressed suddenly, the boy buried his face in his hands. "I am really a demon, a monster! "He sniffed out.

"A demon? Maybe. But a monster? I don't think so."

Startled, Rin looked up, not having noticed that someone else had entered the alleyway. As he caught sight of the new arrival, he let out a gasp. In front of him stood the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. The girl had a slightly tan complexion. Her face was heart shaped and her rose colored lips were set into friendly and inviting smile. She had long wavy raven hair that framed her face beautifully. But the most stunning aspect of her were her eyes. Deep violet eyes, which shone with a kindness he had never experienced before, not even his father looked at him with so much kindness in his eyes.

She looked at him with these soul-searching eyes and Rin gulped at having this penetrating stare directed at him. The girl seemed to be satisfied with what she was seeing though, because her gaze softened as she held her hand out invitingly to him. Rin looked at her hand and took it before looking back into her eyes and asked: "W-Who are you?"

If possible the girls smile seemed to brighten even more as she pulled him to his feet. When she spoke, her voice sounded like ringing bells: "You can call me... Destiny."


	2. Worries

**My second chapter is now up and running!**

 **If there are any mistakes with the spelling or grammar, please bear with me or sent me a notice so I can fix them.**

 **Before I start with the chapter, I want to personally thank ScarletSaphire and TheBrokenGuardian for their supportive reviews and anyone who favorited my story or profile. So... thanks a lot. XD**

 **"Speech"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **Disclaimer: I ain't own nothing! Ao no Exorcist belongs to Kasue Katō.**

* * *

Shiro Fujimoto was sitting at the dinner table, his shoulders slumped forward and his head buried in his hands in desperation and anxiety. It was already 8.40 PM and they still didn't have the slightest hint where Rin could be.

He knew that Rin would come home later than Yukio. Their teacher had called him after all and told him, that Rin had gotten into trouble again and would have to stay after class. But even than he should have been home _hours_ ago! It was grating on Shiro's nerves. 'What if something happened to my boy? What if _they_ have found him and brought Rin to _him_?'

"No. It is still far too early for them to know that Rin is here. The seal will hold strong for a few years more and _he_ hasn't tried anything for the last seven years. Why should he start now?" mumbled Shiro under his breath. Suddenly the door opened and Shiro looked up in hope of seeing his little boy, but he deflated when only one of his priests entered. Nevertheless, Shiro kept his gaze at the priest, silently asking whether or not he had some news regarding Rin, but Nagatomo just shook his head.

"Still nothing, huh" Shiro sighed as he slumped down again in his chair. "Just where could this child be? „ he asked while running his hand through his hair.

"Don't worry too much, we'll find him. Maruta-san and Izumi-san are looking for him in the parks nearby and Kyoudou-san is asking around on the streets. He is probably just sitting somewhere and pouting because he got scolded at school. I am sure we will find him soon." Nagatomo said gently, trying to calm the desperate father.

"Yeah, but still… What if he got lost? What if he got into trouble? I could never forgive myself if something were to happen to Rin", Shiro answered.

After that they just sat there in silence, both occupied with their own worries. They were so immersed in their thoughts that they didn't notice the small pajama-clad boy entering the dining room, rubbing his eyes tiredly and displacing his glasses in the process.

"Daddy, where is Onii-san? Shouldn't he be home by now?" the boy asked sleepily. Not having anticipated the sudden noise the two adults jumped slightly in their seats before turning to the origin of the voice.

"Yukio? Why are you up? You should be sleeping ", asked Shiro, his worries momentarily forgotten as he focused on his younger child.

The boy looked down in embarrassment and worry while answering "I couldn't sleep. I am worried about Onii-san."

At the boy's words, Shiro's eyes softened and his lips formed a small smile. He stretched his arms out and beckoned the boy towards him. "It's alright Yukio. We are all worried about Rin, but I am sure that the others will find him soon. And then I will scold him for making us worry. Ok?" Shiro assured the young brunette in his arms.

Unlike his twin Yukio had brown hair and while Rin had deep sapphire blue eyes and perfect eyesight, Yukio's were more of a turquoise-blue color and he would be nearly blind without his glasses. He was also a bit smaller than his older twin and more fragile. Yukio was a rather silent child, preferring to read instead of running around with the other kids. This was also the reason other kids picked on him and why Rin was so protective over his little brother and got into fights to protect Yukio from his bullies. Since Rin always got into fights for his sake, the young brunette was especially worried for his brother's safety and sought reassurance in his father's embarrass.

They sat there like this for a few more minutes, with Yukio seeking comfort in his father's arms and Shiro patting his head reassuringly, but his mind was anything but calm. Despite his words, the old priest was very worried for his son and was already debating whether he should call the police. Through all of this, Nagatomo just sat in his chair silently, watching the exchange between father and son with concern in his eyes. The three of them looked up simultaneously, when the door opened again and the remaining three priests entered the monastery. At the sight of their defeated looks, it was easy to tell that their search hadn't gone well.

"From these looks on your faces, I guess that you had no luck either, huh? ", sighed Shiro as the three men took theirs seats at the large table.

"No, we went to every park between their school and the monastery as well as every other place we could think of, but no sign of Rin", stated Izumi as he tiredly slumped into his seat.

"No luck on my side ether. I asked a lot of passerby's and merchants on the streets and even showed them a picture of Rin, but nobody has seen him today. ", said Kyoudou as he stretched his legs under the table, "I'm really at the end of my wits."

Yukio let his eyes trail between the priests with growing worry before turning his gaze back to his father, expecting him to find a solution the way he always did. But Shiro only sighed in defeat, before stating in a tiered tone: "It's alright you guys. You did your best and there is nothing else you could do." He stood up and combed his fingers through his hair. "I guess I should call the police now", he stated more than asked, while looking at the defeated and tired priests before him. Not one of them was meeting his eyes, not wanting to admit their failure. Yukio just stood there wide eyed, his young mind denying that his big brother had truly gone missing.

Just as Shiro turned away from the table to retrieve the telephone, the front door opened once more and a small voice called out: "I'm home."

* * *

 **Well that's it.**

 **Sorry that this chapter isn't very long and that there's not much action in here, but that will change soon. I promise! :)**

 **PS: If anyone has any ideas they would like to see/read in this story please PM me!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Meeting

**I am terribly sorry that I took so incredibly long to update! But between a massive writer's block and exams I just couldn't get this chapter done. But here it is. Enjoy! :)**

 **"Normal speech"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **Disclaimer:** **I own nothing! Ao no Exorcist belongs to Kasue Katō.**

* * *

Just as Shiro turned away from the table to retrieve the telephone, the front door opened once more and a small voice called out: "I'm home."

The boy opened the door absentmindedly and announced his arrival, ignorant to the five pairs of eyes directed at him and the obvious tension littering the room, only to be greeted by a loud exclamation of his name. The sudden interruption of his thoughts disoriented the black haired boy, causing him to stumble. It took some time for Rin to catch his bearings. When he finally managed to rejoin reality, he first took notice that he was at home and started to wonder just how immersed he had been in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed he had walked the whole way from the slums to the monastery. But before Rin could sink into his mind once more, the boy found himself bombarded with questions.

"Where were you?"

"Why didn't you come home?"

"What were you thinking?"

"Why are you covered in dirt?"

"Did you get into a fight again?"

"Are you alright?"

Being thrown off balance by the sudden influx of questions, Rin looked from one priest to another confused. The young boy tried to answer the questions, but the priests were all talking at once so he couldn't quite make out what they were saying, leading to him opening and closing his mouth like a fish without voicing anything.

Shiro noticed the predicament his boy was in and the way he was shifting his feet uneasily, clearly uncomfortable with the attention he received, so he decided to cut the chase. He cleared his throat to gain the other's attention and the chatter died down. He then rested his eyes upon the small form of his older son. He frowned slightly when he saw that Rin wouldn't meet his eyes, rather flickering his gaze across the room, looking anywhere but at him. Slowly he approached the boy, crouching down in front of him so they were on eyelevel. He grabbed the boy's shoulders and pulled him into a heartfelt hug.

Rin was frozen in shock. He couldn't respond. The boy just stood there wide eyed. This wasn't at all what he had expected. He'd expected yelling, to be scolded for not coming home in time. Rin thought his dad would be angry, no, that'd be an understatement - he believed that he would be furious! - But instead he'd just hugged him!

Slowly Shiro retreated from the embrace, his hands coming to rest on the boy's small shoulders, while he was trying to make eye contact with his son.

"Are you alright, Rin? I was... no, all of us were worried about you. Why didn't you come home?"

"I'm fine. I just... felt bad about what happened at school and took a detour on the way home and got lost." Rin still wouldn't meet his father's eyes, not having expected such a confrontation.

"I see. While I find it good that you are thinking about your actions. I want to know where you are. I was about to call the police because we couldn't find you!", stated Shiro. But then he frowned and continued: "But still... That doesn't explain why you are covered in dirt. Did something happen to you? Did you get into a fight again? Please tell me, Rin."

Rin gritted his teeth, not sure how to answer his father. "No… I didn't get into a fight. I just- I just tripped and fell into the dirt, nothing to worry about."

"Oh. Are you hurt anywhere?" Shiro asked as he checked Rin for possible injuries, but the boy shook his hands off.

"No, I am fine. Just tired. I am going to bed, okay?" Rin stated more than asked as he made his way through the gathered priests to his and his brother's room.

* * *

Yukio had watched silently as Rin arrived. At first he was relieved that his brother appeared to be fine, but he tensed slightly in worry as he noticed his brother's unusually quiet behavior and as Rin so causally brushed their father of, Yukio knew that something was wrong with his older brother. Something had to have happened, but the brunette didn't know what! He could only watch silently as Rin excused himself from the room. Hopefully it was nothing serious and Rin would be back to normal soon.

* * *

Rin was lying on his bed, his arms folded underneath his head as he stared blankly at the ceiling. Everybody else was already sleeping soundly, but contrary to his previous claim, Rin was wide awake. He felt bad about lying to his father, but was convinced it was better this way. Trying to reassure himself Rin thought back to the conversation he'd had earlier this day…

 _"W-Who are you?"_

 _If possible the girl's smile seemed to brighten even more as she pulled him to his feet. When she spoke, her voice sounded like ringing bells: "You can call me... Destiny."_

" _Destiny?", repeated Rin._

 _"Hm", she hummed absentmindedly as she surveyed the alleyway and whistled as she watched the blue flames flicker across the floor and walls, illuminating the shadows beautifully, "You've quite outdone yourself here, haven't you?"_

 _"How can you say that so casually?! Humans CANNOT generate blue fire. They were right! I really_ am _a demon, a monster!", he cried out. His eyes were stinging with unshed tears that threatened to fall again._

 _"_ Stop it! _", the girl said with cold fury in her voice, "I don't want to hear that from you. You're but a boy. Have you ever harmed somebody simply out of the desire to hurt them? Have you relished in the pain of others? Do you seek violence in order to cause pain?"_

 _"N-No", stuttered Rin, fidgeting nervously._

 _"Then you are not a monster." The girl nodded to herself, having calmed down again._

 _"But what about these blue flames?"_

 _"Well, they are obliviously inhuman, but not necessarily monstrous. Tell me. What do you know about your parents, your heritage?", she asked as she looked at the frustrated boy._

 _"What has that to do with anything!", shouted Rin angrily. 'Why does she ask about my parents? That's not important right now!'_

 _"What do you think? You're flames have to come from_ somewhere _.", the girl said dryly._

 _The black haired boy shrank back at those words, but they also got him thinking. What_ did _he know about his family? H_ e _knew that Yukio was his younger twin brother, that they were adopted and that the old man used to be good friends with their mum, who died shortly after their birth. She lived just long enough to name them. But apart from that, he didn't know much -if anything- about his heritage._

 _"I guess… you're right. I don't really know much about my family", murmured Rin dejectedly._

 _"Well we can't have that now, can we?", the girl asked with an amused tone. "But let's go somewhere else for this conversation. I for my part don't want to stand in some back alley for that. Come on! Let's grab some ice cream and go to a park. We can talk there, okay?" Destiny asked and offered her hand to the small seven years old._

 _Rin hesitated for a moment bevor his curiosity got the better of him and he accepted her hand. He wanted answers. He needed them and this strange girl was going to give them to him - and if he had to go along with her antics for that, then so be it._

 _They walked out of the slums and Destiny bought both of them an ice cream cone at a stall before leading Rin into a park. Rin recognized it as the one where he often went to play with his little brother, not too far from the monastery._

 _"Soo... What do you want to know first?", she asked as she sat down on an isolated bench so nobody could accidentally overhear them. She petted the space next to her to signal him to sit down too._

 _The black-haired boy sat down cautiously and started to fidget with his ice cream cone. He had so many questions, but no idea where to start, not to mention that he felt anxious about the answers._

* * *

 _Destiny watched the boy from the corner of her eye as he seemed to try to melt his ice cream with his eyes alone - knowing who he was, he could probably do just that - clearly irked with himself for not being able to voice his thoughts and questions. After a few minutes of silence the raven-haired girl decided to help the poor boy out._

 _"How about I tell you a little story?", she suggested with amusement lacing her bell-like voice. Destiny laughed lightly as Rins face flushed a light pink in embarrassment. His shoulders slumped visibly from relief of not having to start the conversation._

 _"Hm, let's see... Our world has two sides, this side where humans live, called Assiah, and its mirror image Gehenna, where demons dwell. The king of Gehenna is Satan, who used to be an angel called Lucifer, one of the greatest. But he fell from grace when he rebelled against God and was cast out of heaven, but I digress._

 _Our story starts around eight years ago when Satan tried to possess humans to enter Assiah, but they were all too weak, too fragile - their bodies were destroyed when he seized them. You see demons need to possess something in Assiah in order to move around here. There are only a few exceptions like the coal tar and some demons who were born from human beliefs and emotions, like guardians of forests or mountains and the like. Depending on how powerful the demon is it needs a stronger vessel. In Satan's case he is too powerful to possess anything in Assiah for a longer time and everything starts to decay at a fast pace from the moment he enters it. Because of the number of deaths he caused through spontaneous human combustion - meaning they randomly burst into flames and burned - the Vatican - which is basically the central power of the Catholic Church - sent Exorcists into the woods to investigate. On their way there they were attacked by Satan's flames and burned- with the exception of one. The young lower second class exorcist Yuri Egin was mysteriously unaffected by the flames and could even hear Satan's voice through them._

 _She was a special woman. Even though she was an exorcist, the natural enemy of demons, she believed in the possibility of demons and humans living side by side in peace and harmony. She saw this strange occurrence as a chance to get to know the king of all demons. Yuri made a bargain with Satan. In exchange for letting him possess her body, he wouldn't take over her mind- like a symbiotic existence. Satan got to experience Asshia and Yuri would teach him about humans, life and love. Eventually they fell in love with each other and two children were born from this union."_

 _"Well… that's nice and all… but why are you telling me all this?", interrupted Rin._

 _Destiny smiled down at him. "You really can't think of a reason? Let me give you a hint: All of this happened roughly eight years ago."_

 _After a moment of contemplation Rin's eyes widened in shock. "You… you don't… you can't mean… but… but you said that I'm NOT A MONSTER!"_

 _"And I stand by it. Just because Satan is your father doesn't mean that you're a monster.", She stated firmly._

 _"But… but… Satan is_ evil _! The bible says so. Everyone says so!", Rin exclaimed._

 _"Yeah, that may be so,… but you aren't your father. So why does it matter?"_

 _"I… I don't know… but… just today, I got into a fight with some boys at school, I even almost broke Nishi-kun's nose! And… I always react violently to any insult, everyone calls me a demon child because of it… and they are_ right _!" His voice was thick with emotion, and his eyes were swimming with tears._

 _"We already discussed this. Stop putting yourself down. No child has their own strength fully in check yet. You just happen to have more power than an average kid. You just have to learn how to control it, just like everybody else."_

 _"And you think that will be possible?", he asked meekly. She nodded encouragingly. "But what about the flames?"_

 _"Clearly you have to master those too and that as soon as possible. They are already rather strong as you proved with that little stunt earlier -NO. Don't look down. It wasn't your fault. - And in their sealed state too…"_

 _"Sealed state? What do you mean?"_

 _"Most of your powers were sealed away shortly after your birth, but we will go into the details of that at a later date."_

 _Rin looked a bit disgruntled at that, but said nothing, since he already had enough to wrap his mind around and she did promise to tell him later after all._

 _"They will only continue to grow and the longer you wait the more difficult will it be to control them."_

 _"But how? I don't know how I did that earlier and I don't know how to do it again."_

 _"Hm", Destiny hummed to herself and stood up from the bench. "Maybe I could be persuaded to help you.", she said slowly as she turned to face him with her arms behind her back._

 _"Really?! You can do that? How?", he asked excitedly._

 _"Of course I can. I wouldn't have offered it otherwise. And how? Let me worry about that. "She looked up at the slowly darkening sky contemplatively. "It's getting late. How about you head home and think about everything I told you today in peace. Take as much time as you need and when you have reached a decision come back here. I'll be there_ _."_

Even after going over the conversation again Rin still wasn't too sure what to think about that girl. He really didn't know anything about her besides her name. At the same time she seemed to know an awful lot about him and he had a feeling that there was still a lot more that she hadn't told him yet. The young boy didn't know if he could trust her, but he didn't believe that he had much of a choice if he wanted to learn more about himself and how to control his powers. While the old man probably could answer him too, he had kept all of this from him until now and Rin wasn't sure how he would react to his new discovery…. No. He would keep this to himself for now. Destiny didn't seem to wish him any harm and readily provided answers to all of his questions. His decision made, Rin resolved to return to the park the next day after school. He wanted to learn more about himself, but more importantly he needed to get stronger. After all how was he supposed to protect his little crybaby of a brother if he couldn't even protect himself?!

* * *

 **Well that's it for now. The next chapter will be a summary of the next few years of training.**

 **Please tell me whether you want Shiro to live or not. Just write it in a review or PM me.**

 **I won't make any promises on the next update, but I try to update as soon as possible.**

 **Please review any critic and plot ideas are appreciated and I will see if I can incorporate them in my story. ^.^**


End file.
